Раскиданные листья
by LostInTheMiddle
Summary: Когда спасаешь Землю раз за разом - рано или поздно находишь кого-то, кто делает то же самое.


Очередной подвал. Очередное чудовище. Они не знают, что это, как сюда пришло и чего хочет. Но оно их настигло. Сэм моргает, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть во влажной полутьме. Ничего. Он ощущает мелкую дрожь Дина — если они выберутся, будет над чем пошутить. Если выберутся. Неясный шум приближается. Сэму кажется, что он уже слышит скрежет когтей. _Не глупи, —_ приказывает он себе, _на телах жертв не было следов когтей, оно явно убивает по-другому._ Но как?

Наверху раздаётся чей-то крик. Может, их нашли? Может, в кои-то веки не они спасут всех и вся, а их двоих вытащат из этого подвала, и желательно поскорее? А может, этих чудищ целое полчище, и они только что напали на кого-то ещё?

Странное жужжание. Стук распахнутой двери. Кто-то бежит к ним со всех ног.  
— Марта, не сюда!  
— Там кто-то есть, я слышала! — Неужели от них с Дином столько шума?  
Снова жужжание. Всплеск. Что-то, отдалённо напоминающее взрыв. Глаза Сэма залепляет чем-то вязким, и тут младшему Винчестеру кажется, что весь мир решил обвалиться. Прямо на его голову.

— Сэм? Сэм, скажи что-нибудь! Сэмми...  
— Ещё раз назовёшь меня Сэмми — выброшу все твои кассеты — Брат расплывается в улыбке.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? Голова не кружится? Тошнота? Неприятные ощущения? — Кто это рядом с Дином?  
— Нет, всё нормально, — Сэм приподнимается на локте. Над ним склонилась темнокожая девушка с красивыми карими глазами. Прядка волос, выбившаяся из конского хвоста, щекочет Сэму щёку. Девушка замечает это и убирает непослушную прядь.

— Марта, бежим! Если мы сейчас же не доберёмся до реактора, весь их флот прилетит сюда! — к ним присоединился странного вида мужчина в длинном бежевом плаще.  
— Доктор, подожди секунду, — сердито отвечает девушка, — Вы уверены, что всё в порядке?  
— Да, да, в полном...Сэм Винчестер, — внезапно выпаливает он.  
— Марта Джонс. Приятно было познакомиться, — девушка вскакивает на ноги и бежит вслед за мужчиной в плаще. Сэм хочет броситься за ней, но только что обрушившийся на его голову мир теперь начинает танцевать вальс у него перед глазами. Что-то синее расплывчато мерцает впереди, до ушей донеслись странные скрежещущие вздохи...Когда мир наконец успокоился, Сэм увидел лишь листья у полусгнившего забора, раскиданные, будто сильным порывом ветра.

*

Эта картинка, как и многие другие, уже четыре месяца встаёт у него перед глазами. Странно. Четыре месяца назад, до того как пришли Токлафаны, жизнь казалась Сэму Винчестеру весьма непростой штукой. Потом она начала казаться бессмысленным отсчётом дней, отсчётом, который в любой момент может прерваться по воле одного из висящих над тобой чёрных шаров. Четыре месяца он делал всё возможное, чтобы продлить этот отсчёт, для себя и для Дина. Четыре часа назад ему стало все равно. Четыре часа назад Импалу, запрещённый человеческий транспорт, засекли вместе с водителем и перевозимым им обычным продовольствием, заменившим неизменные соль, спички и святую воду. Четыре часа назад пыль, бывшая Дином Винчестером, осела на остатки покорёженного металла, бывшие его ненаглядной Деткой.

— Сэм? Сэм Винчестер?  
Надо же. Сквозь толпу ищущих убежища людей к нему прорвалась та самая девушка, о которой он сейчас вспоминал, пытаясь уверить себя, что мир с Дином, отцом и Импалой, мир без Токлафанов когда-то существовал.  
— Марта Джонс.  
Он не спрашивает, он констатирует факт. Даже если это не она, кому какое дело? Ведь Дин не сможет его поддразнить.  
— Вы...вы здесь один?  
— Брата засекли с нелегальным грузом. Пища для беженцев из лагерей.  
— О...мне очень жаль.  
— Не стоит.  
Не стоит? Это был твой брат, Сэм, твой брат!  
— А ваш Доктор, он здесь?  
— Нет, — продолжение не требовалось.

— Слушайте, Сэм, — тон Марты вместо сочувственного становится деловым, — вам известна дата запуска ракет?  
— Она всем известна. Через восемь месяцев Вселенной будет так же круто, как и нам сейчас.  
— Так вот. Когда мы встретились в прошлый раз, вы так и не поняли, кто мы с Доктором. Сейчас это неважно. Важно, что Доктор может нас спасти.  
— Да неужели? — Может, его, Сэма, и спасут. Но кто спасёт Дина?  
— Просто поверьте.

Вера Сэму не потребовалась. Семь недель спустя убежище было обнаружено. Сбежать не удалось никому.

*

— Послушайте, нам нужно увидеть этот артефакт, это срочно!  
— Сожалею, мальчики, но нет. И ваши корочки здесь не помогут.  
— Но у нас есть... — Дин лезет в карман за очередным фальшивым удостоверением.  
— Если вы не сотрудники ЮНИТ, доступ закрыт, — в который раз повторяет мужчина.  
— Всё в порядке, они со мной, — донеслось откуда-то сзади.  
— Как скажете, доктор Джонс.  
— Идёмте.

— Почему она нас пустила? — шепчет Дин на ухо Сэму.  
— Не знаю. По-моему, я её где-то видел.  
Девушка оборачивается.  
— Сэм Винчестер, я не ошибаюсь?


End file.
